


Laugh With Me

by jjang_judith



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: Jaebum loves Younjae's laugh.





	Laugh With Me

Jaebum didn't know how much his life was going to change when Jinyoung introduced him to Youngjae. Youngjae was everything that was light and happiness. He was infatuated with him, but not just with Youngjae. No, not just with Youngjae. With his laugh also. He had this loud and obnoxious laugh. When he laughed, he laughed with all the feelings he was feeling at the moment. Jaebum could listen to him all day and all night long. He would come up with ridiculous reasons to see him. Like now, he had asked Youngjae for a cup of sugar. As if Jaebum didn't have neighbors. As if Youngjae didn't live across town. As if it wasn't 7 at night. But Youngjae didn't question him. So, Jaebum caught the first bus going to Youngjae's apartment building. When he got there, he took the elevator up and knocked on Youngjae's door. The door opened, as if he had been waiting for him. There he stood, his hair all over the place and in a white oversized t-shirt, blue shorts and pink fluffy socks with white stars on them. Jaebum wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him senseless. But he didn't have the guts.

"Jaebum, come in!" Youngjae stepped to the side. Jaebum stepped inside the cozy apartment, that even though it was night, it seemed as if it was filled with light. 

"I'm sorry for bothering, but I was making myself some coffee and my dumbass forgot to check if I had sugar." Youngjae came closer and grabbed onto Jaebum's arm.

"You dumdum head. I don't know how you couldn't of checked. Now you gotta make it up to me by having coffee with me. Also, by having some of the coffee cake that I made. I don't know how else you can make it up for this intrusion!" Youngjae laughed as if he had made the grandest of jokes. Jaebum would gladly become the butt of every joke. As he watched him laugh and he held onto him, Jaebum couldn't help himself. He pulled him into his arms and buried his face into the crook of his neck. He felt Youngjae's hands come to rest on his upper arms, tightening.

"Fuck, I love your laugh." He kissed the curve where Youngjae's neck met his jaw. He heard Youngjae gasp. He pulled away slightly and looked down at him. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly open, a thin sheen of saliva on them. As if he had licked them while Jaebum had his face pressed to his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Youngjae's. He kissed him, taking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it. He felt Youngjae hesitate, but after a second, he kissed him back. Jaebum pulled away when they were both breathless. He looked down at Youngjae, who had his eyes closed and his cheeks were tinged pink. He lowered his gaze and found his lips red and glossy. He kissed him again, this time, just pecks, enjoying the feeling of plush lips, not able to hold himself back. There was no way he could resist him.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I’ve been holding myself back for so long and I know that that doesn’t give the right to touch you or to kiss you. I understand if you never want to see me or talk to me but I had to let you know how I fe-.” A hand was suddenly over his mouth. Youngjae was smiling. 

“Shut up. I kissed you back, so that should be an indication that I don’t mind. Now, are we going to go to my room and finish what you started or do you just want keep on talking?” Jaebum growled low and picked Youngjae up with ease, while Youngjae squealed in surprise. Jaebum was just glad he pretended to need some sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble cause Youngjae has an amazing laugh and I love 2Jae.


End file.
